One Constant Star
One Constant Star is the eleventh Star Trek: The Lost Era novel, and the second one written by author David R. George III. It was released at the end of May, 2014 as a June publication. Like Serpents Among the Ruins, the novel features John Harriman, Demora Sulu and the Enterprise-B crew. Publisher's description An original novel set in “The Lost Era” time period between Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation! :When Captain Demora Sulu leads the crew of on a mission near Tzenkethi space, they explore Rejarris II, a planet they cannot explain. A strange structure on the surface could hold answers, but when a landing party transports down to study it, chaos erupts. After communication fails with one officer and another is horribly injured, Captain Sulu deems the planet too dangerous to continue exploring. She decides to leave Rejarris II, but not until she can retrieve her lost crew member. But when contact is ultimately severed with the captain, a Tzenkethi force subsequently appears. Could they be behind the mysteries on the planet, or the disappearances of the ''Enterprise officers? Regardless, will Sulu's crew be able stand up to them long enough to find and retrieve their captain and the other missing personnel?'' :Once, John Harriman commanded ''Enterprise-B with Demora Sulu by his side as his first officer. Eight years after stepping down as a starship captain—in the wake of the Tomed Incident—Harriman now serves as an admiral based out of Helaspont Station, on the edge of the Tzenkethi Coalition. When he receives a mysterious message from Rejarris II, he realizes that he might hold the key to finding his former crewmate. In choosing to help recover Demora Sulu, though, he could risk losing everything he holds dear. What price is Harriman willing to pay to attempt to rescue his longtime friend?'' Summary The Enterprise-B is exploring Rejarris II where they discover evidence of past habitation but no sign of life: The planet was rendered uninhabitable by an asteroid collision. The answer to where the population went is provided when they discovered a portal to another universe. However, Ensign Hawkins Young is drawn through the portal and the ship's first officer Xintal Linojj loses her arm resisting the pull. Captain Demora Sulu, along with Ensign Kostas, travels through the portal in a shuttlecraft to try and rescue Young only to find the portal only allows travel in one direction. The Enterprise provides the stranded crewmembers with supplies but then the power to the portal fails. The trio are attacked by giant spider-like creatures who kill Kostas, but Demora and Young are rescued by the surviving crew of the , led by Hikaru Sulu, who have been stranded on the planet for eleven years after the Excelsior was destroyed travelling through the portal. The Enterprise crew contact Admiral Harriman, who travels to the planet aboard the with a skeleton crew. The plan is for he and his wife Amina Sasine to travel through the repaired portal alone in the Cassiopeia, beam up the stranded personnel and attempt to find a way home using Demora's mention of an "Odyssey solution". However, the plan is thrown into turmoil by the arrival of the Tzenkethi and Harriman ends up taking the Enterprise through the portal, setting the empty Cassiopeia to collide with the portal on remote control and destroy it to prevent the Tzenkethi following. Harriman and Demora then outline their plan: Sixteen years previous they discovered a star, Odyssey, which exists in every universe and which constantly flips objects in its field between universes. Locating Odyssey, the Enterprise crew spend eleven months travelling inside the rift before being returned to their own universe three weeks before they left. References Characters :Page Aaron • Josefina Ajax • Gaia Aldani • Sandra Alderson • Devonna Andreas • Bartels • Tobias Benton • Rentis Benzon • Boyle • Rafaele Buonarroti • J. S. Carville • Christine Chapel • Beskle Crajjik • De Luca • Malthus Dey • Vigo Eklund • Borona Fenn • Esther Freemantle • Frisch • Gedlin • Günther Haas • John Harriman • • Ramesh Kanchumurthi • Galatea Kostas • Ryan Leslie • Xintal Linojj • Luckman • • Felicia Millán • Cristobal Molina • Uta Morell • Darius Permenter • Plumley • Khaled Rehan • Gallin Ressix • Georges Rochambeau • Warren Roscoe • Juan San Luis • Amina Sasine • Sevol • Shehinian • Rainbow Sky • S'Teles • Demora Sulu • Hikaru Sulu • Torsten Syndergaard • Tenger • T'Jen • Glinveer Ved • Rosalinda Veracruz • Verant • Ybarra • Hawkins Young Leonard James Akaar • Vanetta Angelis • Selim Aziz • Terim Azleya • Corvallis • Farish • Lynn Harriman • Robert A. Heinlein • Homer • James T. Kirk • Susan Ling • Linneus • Bornya Linojj • Gabe Márquez • Los Tirasol Mentir • Demián Rendón • Revna • Margaret Sinclair-Alexander • Spock • Aventeer Vokar • Aravesh ch'Vrane • Janet Whistler Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Helaspont Nebula • Helaspont Station (Sur Le Mer Coucher) • • Rejarris system (Rejarris II) • Romulan Neutral Zone Adelphous IV • Alpha Centauri • Askalon V • Beta Orvis III • Betazed (Azure Peaks • Loring Institute) • Celos II • Cort • Desidera's Loop • Drixane IV • Earth (Devil's Pool • Rotterdam • Rotterdam Museum of Engineering • Victoria Falls) • Eminiar VII • Erivek system • Foxtrot Sector (Foxtrot III • Foxtrot XIII) • Lingasha • Lokras IV • Marris III • Onelia V (Cleary Labyrinth) • Organia • • Pacifica (Jannita) • Pillagra • Risa (Suraya Bay) • Riviera • Röntgen Wall • Saturn ( • Titan Space Needle) • Space Station KR-1 • Starbase 11 (Black Hole Saloon) • Starbase 23 • Starbase 71 • Starbase 189 • Tellar • Utopia Planetia yards • • Venus Starships and vehicles Starships : ( ) • ( ) • escape pod • (Excelsior-class) • • • Tzenkethi frigate ( ) • ( ) • Cetacean Probe • (Excelsior-class) • • (Excelsior-class) • (Excelsior-class) • ( ) • ( ) • • • ( ) • • (Constitution-class) • (Miranda-class) • • (Excelsior-class) • (Constitution-class) • • • ( ) • Tzenkethi warship Small craft :Amundsen (Class H) • Antilochus ( ) • (Class H) • (Class H) • ( ) • Baré (Class H) • de Laroche (Class H) • (Class H) • (Class H) • (Class H) • Pytheas (Class H) • (Class H) • (Gagarin-class) • (Class H) • cargo management units Eriksson (Class H) Races and cultures :Betazoid • Bolian • Boslic • Caitian • Frunalian • Human • Orion • Pygorian • Tellarite • Tzenkethi • Vulcan Alonis • Andorian • Bajoran • Brevant • Capellan • Denobulan • Gorn • Klingon • Rejarran • Revot • Romulan • Talosian • Tholian • Tracon States and organizations :Aegis • Exploration Committee • Klingon Empire • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Operations • Tholian Assembly • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Central Hospital of Altair IV Science and technology :actinide • air • aluminium • antigrav generator • antimatter • atmosphere • biobed • biosensor • biosynthetic limb • botany • carbon dioxide • celsius • centimeter • chronometer • class-3 probe • cloaking device • communicator • computer • cormaline • data card • drug • duotronic • duranium • electromagnetic radiation • emitter node • environmental suit • equator • exosphere • force field • geneaology • gravity • guidance system • hair • hologram • hypospray • hypothermia • magnesium • medkit • mesosphere • meter • minute • neutrino • orbit • ozone layer • padd • particle • phaser • platinum • Rejarran portal • rocket • rodinium • Sakuro's disease • satellite • shields • silver-oxide • snow • solar cell • solar wind • steel • stratosphere • subspace • thermosphere • thruster • titanium • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • tritanium • type-1 phaser • type-2 phaser • ultraviolet radiation • warp drive • water vapor • weather • wind Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • commander • Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet • crewman • detective • doctor • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • nurse • officer • pirate • science officer • second officer • security chief • smuggler • transporter chief Other references :Advanced Astrophysical Navigation • Aldebaran sparkling wine • arboretum • archery • arivent • bibliophily • blood-gem • cake • city • clothing • Dom Pérignon • doughnut • Dreams Together Fall • Elestor sparkling wine • eltis • fabric • fencing • frisée salad • frosting • glove • Grand Mariner Cordon Rouge • horse • jacket • Khitomer Accords • landing party • movie • natatorium • Odyssey • pants • planet • Prime Directive • stinging centipede • Tomed Incident • tunic • uniform • water • winter • xenophilately • year • zabathu Timeline Chronology * This novel is set eight years after the Tomed Incident of 2311. Production history Appendices Background Related stories * The Tomed Incident was depicted in . Connections Images External links * Category:Books Category:TOS novels